


I Won’t Lose You Too

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, DC Comics Rebirth, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tim Drake is Batman, Titans of Tomorrow, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Tim as the Batman of Tomorrow is not a future Tim wants for himself, Stephanie, or Gotham. And yet, when given the chance, he still choses that path every single time. Stephanie cannot cope.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Won’t Lose You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _I won’t lose you too._

“Take off that cowl.”

“Steph…”

“Take it off!” she yelled.

Tim did as he was told. If Stephanie was affected by seeing him wear that goddamn _bat_ suit, she didn’t let it show. Instead she continued to look furious. Gotham was burning, and Tim had found her protecting people in the subway tunnels. She had freaked the moment she realised the wrong son of Bruce Wayne was wearing the suit.

“Where’s Damian?”

“…He was destroying Gotham.”

The side-stepping answer, justifying an action he had not informed her of, made her feel like she had been gut punched. He looked dead inside, and her anger turned to fright. She didn’t believe him. She couldn’t.

“No. No, no, no, _no_ … Tim what did you do?”

He reached for her arms, trying to calm her down. “I’m fixing this mess. I have to. There’s no-one else. I’ll fix Gotham.”

“No… Tim.” She cradled his face, hoping the physical contact would get through to him. “Tim, we need to leave. Come with me. We’ll catch our breath and come back. Then we can rebuild. But we can’t stay. The city’s poison. Come with me.”

He said nothing, only held onto her wrists.

“Please,” she openly begged. “I’m leaving. And I want you to come with me.”

“You can’t go.”

If Stephanie wanted to pull her hands away, she couldn’t. Finally, some emotion was appearing on Tim’s face, and like her, it was desperate.

“You can’t leave Steph. Dick and Cass and Jason and Bruce… I won't lose you too.”

“Then look me in the eye and tell me what happened to Damian.”

Tim said nothing, and his expression hardened. Finally, she snatched her hands back.

“I can’t lose you,” he repeated.

“Too late.” She shook her head, “I’m leaving tonight.”

There was no doubt in her statement. Tim wouldn’t be able to stop her, even if he had totally lost his mind and wanted to make her stay outside of her own free will. Stephanie backed away, heading for her bike. Before she got on, she looked back at Tim. She was going to cry, and Tim knew he would not be allowed to wipe the tears away.

“I love you, okay? Try to remember why.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr the 23rd of May 2020.


End file.
